1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communicating messages within a mobile communication system, and particularly, to transmitting units of a message between a mobile terminal and a server and automatically re-transmitting units that have errors generated during the message transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) sends and receives messages containing various multimedia contents such as text messages, pictures, sounds and short videos. A user may send a relatively high bit rate MMS message to another party's terminal.
The MMS is the evolution of Short Message Service (SMS) for communicating text messages, and is based on methods used to send SMS messages. In the related art, when a user sends an MMS message to another terminal using a mobile communication terminal, data of the message is sent at once via an MMS Center (MMSC), which functions as an intermediate baseband communication link.
If a call is disconnected or a network error is generated during MMS message transmission, the entire MMS message is re-transmitted from either the transmitting terminal to the MMSC or from the MMSC to a receiving terminal. The re-transmission of MMS message results in inefficient use of wireless resources. Thus, a method or system is needed to overcome this shortcoming.